


Verdades Ocultas『SonAmy』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Post-Canon, Sonic Heroes, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: Como era de costumbre Amy intentaba ganarse el corazón de nuestro erizo,pero por un accidente ellos caen a un extraño lugar donde Amy es secuestrada y Sonic en su rescate se enfrentará a un nuevo enemigo muy diferente a los otros, al mismo tiempo que tendrá que darle frente a sus sentimientos y enterarse de verdades que han estado ocultas por mucho tiempo.Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a  Sonic Team SEGA ©
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Sentimientos Realistas

** . **

El día sencillamente era precioso, todo soleado con un clima totalmente agradable, las aves coloridas volaban en los cielos azules de la Zona conocida como Green Hill una gran pradera verde habitados por Zoomorfos, la tranquilidad era irremplazable, en ese lugar se reconoció en un lugar árbol un erizo azul con ojos color verde esmeralda, tenia guantes blancos y Zapatillas de correr rojas con una hebilla dorada en los lados, este erizo era conocido como Sonic The Hedgehog la cosa vivas más rápido del mundo y Héroe de la Tierra / Mobius .No no tenía nada mejor que hacer que solo descansar, últimamente no había tenido problemas con su siempre Némesis el Doctor Eggman,la última vez que lo había visto fue hace algunos meses cuando sus amigos celebraron la navidad pero como siempre ese doctor bueno para nada tuvieron arruinar su fiestapero el que termino arruinado fue él mismo.

Dejó salir un pequeño sospechoso de sus labios, a veces tanta tranquilidad le aburría en todos los aspectos. Al mismo tiempo grabe la Zona o ir a la ciudad de Station Square por un par de Chilidogs le podría animar su extremadamente día aburrido, con ese pensamiento en la mente de un salto salió de ese árbol dispuesto a cumplir sus planos, pero solo aterrizar en tierra y fue abrazado por la espalda por alguien muy conocido por él.

\- **¿Qué quieres Amy? **-Dijo Sonic tratando de liberarse del abrazo asfixiante.

\- **Solo vine a ver a mi chico favorito para una cita** -Respondió divertida con una sonrisa una eriza de color rosa con ojos verde Jade, vestida con un vestido rojo y botas rojas adornadas con una línea blanca en el medio, lleva una Diadema roja, Teníamos cortas púas y 3 mechones delante de su frente.

Sonic solo suspiro de nuevo y con un rápido movimiento se soltó de ese abrazo y comenzó a correr aunque no a su Súper velocidad, Amy infló sus mejillas en un divertido puchero infantil luego fue un perseguirlo, una rutina típica entre ellos desde que se conoció hace muchos años atrás. Ella había jurado ganarse su corazón desde que había salvado la vida de unos de los robots de Eggman llamado Metal Sonic.

\- ** ¡ ****En serio no te rindes Amy! **-Gritó Sonic divertido tratando de "huir" de la eriza rosa, aunque no estaba en sus planos de alguna manera se estaba divirtiendo mucho- **_"De seguro se cansara"_**_ -_ Pensó en sus adentros afectados un poco más la velocidad.

\- ** ¡C ****laro que no Sonic! **-Le gritó ella segura de sí misma notando como él aumentó la velocidad, a duras penas hizo lo mismo- **M ****i amor por ti me da la fuerza para nunca rendirme hasta que me quieras como tú a ti.**

Él al escuchar la respuesta se sintió algo nervioso, volteó a la cabeza para ver a Amy como ella corría tratando de mantener su paso- **_"Se ve hermosa"_** \- Pensó inconscientemente con un nivel sonrojo en sus mejillas _\- __**"¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! "**_ \- Se retractó rápidamente negando con la cabeza y mirando al frente- **Nos vemos Amy** -Dijo por último con una sonrisa última a la velocidad supersónica desapareciendo de la vista de ella en una estela azul.********

\- **Sonic espera ...** -Musitó inútilmente levantando la mano en un intento de detenerlo pero ya lo había perdido por completo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Plaza de la estación**

El erizo azul tan solo minutos había llegado a la enorme ciudad, regresó a ver detrás de si la casualidad de la vida se vio a la eriza rosa detrás de él, pero para su suerte no estaba, suspiro de nuevo rascándose la oreja derecha, al parecería haber librado de su fan número uno, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un puesto de Chilidogs. Después de varios segundos por fin encontró uno deteniéndose en el carrito dispuesto a pedir su deliciosa orden.

\- **¿ ****Me puedes dar un par de chilidogs? es que tengo prisa.**

\- **Claro que si Sonic** -Dijo amablemente el vendedor abriendo su carrito y entregándole dos chilidogs recién salidos- **Aquí tienes que los disfrute.**

\- **¡ ****Muchas gracias! **-Agradeció tomando el par de Chilidogs- **¿Cuánto le debo?**

\- **No **** me debes nada, tómalo como un regalo por haber salvado a mi hija del incendio anterior.**

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

El erizo azul iba corriendo libremente por las calles de la ciudad de Station Square, entonces vio desde lejos un humo que salía de un edificio, de inmediato era un pasaje y prestaba su ayuda. Al llegar violar a todos los bomberos con las mangueras tratando de apagar el incendio y otros subidos en una enorme escalera hasta el último piso del edificio que no podría pasar por alguna razón, se lo encontró extraño y se acercó a uno de los bomberos.

\- **¿ ****Qué pasa ahí?**

\- **Creemos que hay alguien atrapado pero no podemos entrar al edificio ya que no aguantara nuestro peso por ser tan inestable por las llamas** -Contestó preocupado el bombero.

\- **N ****o se preocupen iré rescatarlo** -Dijo de sonic con una Sonrisa.

Luego llegó al edificio y con su súper velocidad fue subiendo cada una de las escaleras esquivando las llamas y escombros quemados, al llegar al departamento vio la puerta estaba trancada y no estaba abierta, entonces su famoso Spin Atack se inscribió en una bola impactante en la puerta destruyéndola en pedazos; Al entrar en la habitación estaba casi toda cubierta de llamas y apenas podía ver algo, el humo no le ayudaba lo más mínimo.

\- **¡ ****HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ! **-Gritó con fuerza esperando una respuesta, de inmediato oyó una voz en una de las habitaciones aparentemente de una niña pequeña, él fue de inmediato en esa habitación, entró y viola una niña de no más de 4 años escondida en un armario toda asustada y Llorando él la perdió con mucho cuidado- **No te preocupes te sacare de here ** -Dijo él dulcemente haciendo que la niña se aferra con fuerza, Sonic la sostuvo bien y luego salió corriendo a toda su velocidad para salir de aquel lugar incendiado, casi no Lo lograba pero al último segundo pudo salir antes de que el lugar se derrumbara.

Ya afuera Sonic solo soltó un silbido mirando como la había librado por los pelos y lo mejor había salvado a esa pequeña niña, él entregó la niña al bombero de sus padres desesperados vinieron y la cargaron- **¡** GRACIAS **! ¡Muchas gracias Sonic! **-dijeron sus padres sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña con unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

\- **No hay de que** -Dije él con una sonrisa y alzando su pulgar, luego de eso se despido de todos ellos y salió corriendo del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- **¡ ****Ja! ese incendio, solo hago mi trabajo** -Dijo sonriendo guiñando un ojo, el vendedor sonrió por igual.

Sonic se comió sus chilidogs en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse vio a lo lejos a Amy que se acercaba cada vez más él, Sonic se había quedado quieto ya que él sabía toda la distancia que él grabó y no podría creer lo que sus ojos esmeraldas veían.

Amy al fin llegó donde Sonic, con la respiración agitada y con las manos en su rodilla- **Al ... Fin ... Te alcanzo Sonic.******

\- **¿ ****Cómo fue que alcanzaste tan rápido?**

\- **Y ****a te lo dije antes Sonic, la fuerza de mi amor por ti hace hasta lo imposible.**

Sonic no podía creer lo que era la segunda vez que Amy le hablaba de esa manera estaba paralizado por esa respuesta, y sorprendido, sonrojándose inconscientemente; Amy por su lado aprovechó esa situación y se trasladó sobre él para abrazarlo pero Sonic reaccionó al último segundo y se desplazó dejando de nuevo sola a Amy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el camino de regreso a Green Hill, sentí pensativo con dolor de cabeza, negando mil veces que no le gustaba Amy, que solo era su amiga, pero tantas veces que esa chica se lo había dicho que tal vez esos sentimientos por fin le habían llegado, aunque claro el lo negaría un millón de veces más, como héroe no podría tener una debilidad específicamente Amy era su mayor debilidad inclusiva más que su ridículo miedo al agua .Tal vez sea la hora de enfrentar la situación, o quizás no , su cabeza era un caos y sus ánimos decaían por los suelos, odiaba estar en esa situación, después de todo era un espíritu libre y sin compromisos, pero a veces esas cosas no siempre eran su felicidad.

\- ** N ****o puedo creer lo que me ha DICHO Amy** -Dijo En voz baja reduciendo drásticamente su Velocidad. Esa eriza cada día lo sorprendía más con sus actitudes hacia él.

Decidió detenerse para ver si podría a ver a Amy y poder hablar con ella de una vez por todas, al menos esa era su intención pero para su mala suerte vio como ella se realmente realmente furiosa con su fiel martillo rojo con amarillo de nombre Piko Piko Hammer en sus manos, su mirada derrochaba fuego y atrás de ella se le notaba rayos todo esto estilo anime.

\- ** ¡ ****Esta vez no te escaparas de mi tan fácil Sonic!**

Sonic desafió a escalofrió por la espalda, se asustó de inmediato y juzgó alejarse lo más posible de ella porque furiosa le dio demasiado miedo, él intentó huir pero Amy golpeó con toda su fuerza el suelo rocoso justamente en una grieta, la cual se abría cada vez más debajo de los pies del erizo azulado creando un cráter en el medio y dejándolo caer hacia el fondo sin ninguna posibilidad de escaparse u evitar caer sin salvación.

****\- **¡ ****OHHHH! ** -Fue lo último audible del erizo azul perdiéndose en la profundidad del Cráter.

\- ** ¡SONIC! ** -Gritó Amy desesperada y preocupada no podría creer lo que había hecho, nada de eso estaban en sus planos de castigar a Sonic, solo era una simple lección no pensaba que esto de alguna manera pasaría, se dejo caer de rodillas en la orilla del cráter , y puso sus manos en sus ojos mientras entraba en llanto por ver caer a Sonic dentro de ese cráter sin saber que había sobrevivido o no, la culpa no le dejaba pensar con claridad la situación.

** . **

** . **

**Cont ...**


	2. Perdidos

** . **

Caía cada vez más al fondo, sin poder hacer nada para detenerse después de todo, en la mayor parte de sus aventuras no era la primera vez que caía desde lo alto, podía ver como se ponía más oscuro ya la luz del sol no era visible, tenía ya varios minutos cayendo sin control alguno, no sabía qué cosas le esperarían al fondo. Con tan solo ese contacto con el duro suelo rocoso bastó para que perdiera el conocimiento por varios segundos, tenía que admitir tener la cabeza dura era una ventaja ya que había aguantado suficientes caídas en su vida.

Movió los dedos un poco, luego abrió los parpados lentamente poniéndose de rodillas-** ¡Auch! **-Se quejó de dolor poniendo su mano en su cabeza y levantándose- **¿En donde rayos estoy?** -Musitó poniéndose de pie y examinado su situación-**Creo que Amy se propaso un poco, la próxima vez no la subestimaré.**

Su mirada recorría cada lugar, pero apenas se podía ver algo, entonces pensó que se encontraba en una cueva o algo por el estilo, en el techo se podía ver unos pequeños puntos de luz por consecuencia de un extraño mineral- **¿Qué lugar es este, por donde será la salida?**

Con esas preguntas en su mente comenzó a caminar lentamente tratando de guiarse por las pocas luces de las estalagmitas, duró varios minutos caminando recto hasta que pudo divisar una luz que provenía del fondo de la cueva, se lo encontró extraño pero a estas alturas no tenía muchas opciones. Mientras se acercaba a la luz, pudo divisar una enorme puerta rocosa con una figura en ella extrañamente familiar para él, rodeada de unos extraños símbolos.

-**hmmm ¿****Tal vez esta sea la salida?** -Sin darle importancia alguna abrió la puerta quedando algo sorprendido por el paisaje, luego se adentró a explorar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Amy seguía llorando tirada de rodillas en la orilla del cráter, estaba toda llena de culpa por lo que le había hecho a Sonic, simplemente quería castigarlo por ignorarla y sobre todo hacerlo entender que él es muy importante para ella. Lamentablemente las cosas se le salieron de control y su amado erizo azul estaba ahí abajo, quizás perdido y en el peor de los casos muerto.

-**P****erdóname por lo que te hice**

Estaba desecha, pero eso no era una razón para no hacer algo para poder remediar las cosas, corrigiendo ese error de su parte se armó de valor, secándose bruscamente todas ese liquido salado del rostro y se dispuso a aventurarse en ese cráter. No le importaba su vida en estos momentos, solo la de Sonic y poder verlo una vez más para poder disculparse de frente.

-** ¡****NO PREOCUPES SONIC IRE A BUSCARTE!**

Con ese grito de guerra lleno de valor y decisión parándose de golpe, miró el cráter para luego respirar bien profundo y saltar en el sin ningún temor. Descendía rápidamente por la gravedad, la luz del día se perdía a cada momento, comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, pero ya no habría marcha atrás. No sabía con exactitud el tiempo que llevaba cayendo al fondo, y para su mala suerte se golpeó con una roca desviando su camino a una apertura diferente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente.

Despertó adolorida y aparentemente bien, puso su mano en su cabeza sobándola un poco por el dolor, luego lentamente se puso de pie obviando el dolor en sus articulaciones porque no le importaba, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Sonic inclusive, sobrellevar ese dolor en todo su cuerpo por la caída, la cual tuvo mucha, pero mucha suerte de salir con vida, o quizás ese milagro no fue simplemente suerte como ella pensaba.

\- **¿Por ****donde estaré?**-Se preguntó confundida viendo cuidadosamente el lugar donde se encontraba, siendo este una cueva con pocas luz-**N****o importa ,Sonic no debe estar muy lejos de aquí tengo que darme prisa.**

Y así comenzó a caminar por la cueva la cual estaba oscura y apenas se podía ver algunas rocas, como cristales incrustados en la pared muy hermosos ante su vista, había numerosas estalagmitas y cristales en los alrededores. Estaba más que pérdida solo llevándose de sus instintos e intuiciones femeninas, jugando con la suerte. Mientras iba caminando calmadamente, comenzó a oír pasos detrás de ella. Amy estando un poco asustada se volteó y para su sorpresa no había absolutamente nadie.

-**Hola... ¿quien anda ahí?** -Su voz resonó como un eco en los alrededores, mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Solo suspiró, pensando que tal vez había sido su imaginación jugándole una cruel broma. Volvió a seguir adelanta retomando su camino recto, entre mas caminaba podía divisar varias estatuas, aunque no las podía ver bien, decidió no darle importancia alguna siguiendo adelante. Pero nuevamente volvió a oír exactamente los mismos pasos, está vez se enojó sacando su fiel martillo. -** ¡****Muy bien! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Respondan! ¿Acaso eres tú Sonic? ¡¿Si eres tú?! ¡No es nada gracioso esta broma tuya!**

Amy no dejaba de mirar cuidadosamente el lugar aun estando en posición de ataque, sea quien sea se había metido con la eriza equivocada. El silencio era sepulcral, nadie absolutamente nadie respondía sus amenazas, y estaba segura que ya no era su imaginación jugando con ella. De un momento a otro, sintió a alguien justo detrás de ella, lamentablemente no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que este le había propinado rápidamente un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciéndola perder totalmente el conocimiento.

\- **¡****Al fin te encontré!** -Exclamó el extraño sujeto mientras se la llevaba cargada entre las sombras-**hahahahaha**-esa risa macabra y sombría fue lo último audible resonando como un eco en los alrededores.

** . **

** . **


	3. Explorando y encontrando

** . **

Al Sonic entrar a la puerta lo primero que pudo notar fue un extraño bosque bajo tierra, era realmente increíble el paisaje , nunca lo había visto antes , y eso , que él pensaba conocer todas las partes de Mobius/Tierra , pero este era totalmente nuevo antes sus ojos; aunque estando bajo tierra no le quitaba lo hermoso del lugar.

\- **¿Q****ué extraño lugar?, primero estaba en una cueva y ahora estoy en un bosque**-Comentó Sonic rascándose la oreja izquierda confundido-**Bueno mejor le echo un vistazo para ver que encuentro, ya no pierdo nada, entre más rápido lo explore más rápido puedo encontrar la salida**-Dijo por ultimo encogiéndose de hombros para luego empezar su recorrido.

Sonic avanzaba entre el denso bosque, cada vez se veía más extraño todo ya que parecía como si estuviera en un laberinto sin ninguna salida aparente.

Mientras corría pudo observar que ese bosque ahora más bien parecido a una Selva tropical tenía una enorme montaña que se podía mirar de donde él se encontraba.

-**E****sto es interminable siento que no he avanzado nada, que extraña es esa montaña pero lo más raro es que no veo personas ni nada por el estilo, parece que este lugar está abandonado**-Eso pensaba Sonic pero desde lejos pudo divisar varios seres antropomórficos. Con toda la curiosidad del mundo se acercó cada vez más para ver de quienes se trataba, pero para su sorpresa lo que vio lo dejaba sorprendido- **¡****Esos sujetos tienen a Amy! ¿Hacia dónde la llevan? ¡Tengo que darme prisa para rescatarla!** -Culminó mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad, pero para su mala suerte perdió su rastro.

\- **¡N****o puede ser!**-Exclamó molesto, no entendía como pudo perderlos tan fácilmente- **¿E****n donde se la llevaron? Tengo que encontrarla rápido, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.**

Sonic recorría la mayor parte del bosque sin resultados algunos, estaba perdiendo la calma pero luego pensó en aquella gran montaña que vio hace minutos atrás, entonces cambio su rumbo y se dirigió dónde está. Mientras se acercaba cada vez más, pudo ver que la llevaban a la cima de la montaña y que en la entrada divisó que había estatuas de piedras muy parecidas a ellas. Estaba algo confundido pero siguió adelante llegando hacia la entrada de la montaña donde fue interrumpido por dos figuras que salían de las sombras muy conocidas para él. Al mirar mejor parecía que se trataba de sus amigos Tails y knuckles.

-** ¿Amigos que hacen aquí?**-Les preguntó algo confundido, pero los dos se quedaron como si no les estuviera hablando-** ¡****Hey! ¿Están ahí? debo irme, tengo que rescatar a Amy de esos sujetos.**

****-**N****o podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno**-Dijo el Zorro de dos colas con voz apagada y sombría.

-** ¿D****e qué están hablando? ¡Este no es tiempo para bromas!**

-**N****o podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno, nuestro deber es impedir que alguien interrumpa en la ceremonia**-Agregó por igual el equidna.

-**Es oficial, me están asustando un poco**-Dijo Sonic algo nervioso por la rara actitud de sus amigos- **¿P****ueden dejar de bromear esto? ¡Es en serio! como dije antes, unos tipos tienen a Amy secuestrada, la llevaron a la cima de la montaña y tengo que rescatarla.**

-**No podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno**-Repitieron los dos al unisonó mientras salían completamente a la luz, Sonic pudo notar que no eran sus amigos ya que estos eran de un color negro, con los ojos totalmente blancos y sin pupila.

El erizo azul no tuvo tiempo de contestarles ya que se lanzaron al ataque-** ¡¿****Oye que les pasa?!** -Gritó Sonic enojado esquivando el ataque, pero ambos no contestaron y le lanzaron puños y patadas sin dejarle un respiro- **¡Bien! ¿Quieren jugar rudo? ¡Entonces jugaremos rudo, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes!**

Inmediatamente Sonic se enrolló en una bola para atacarlos con su famoso Spin Atack el cual le impactó fuertemente dejándolos tirados en el suelo rocoso- **¡A**** ver si pueden con eso!** -Alardeó Sonic seguro de sí mismo-** ¿S****i me disculpan? tengo un asunto pendiente**\- Sonic estaba dispuesto a subir la montaña, pero vio como los dos se levantaban como si no hubieran recibido ningún impacto impidiéndole el paso - **¡****vaya! ustedes son más buenos de lo que pensé, pero esto no me impedirá cumplir mi objetivo.**

Con su actitud confiada él volvió a atacarlos con otro Spin Atack pero nuevamente sucedía lo mismo, cada vez que los atacaba se volvían a levantar como si no hubieran recibido ningún rasguño, decidió cambiar de estrategia utilizando su Spin Dash contra ellos, pero lamentablemente ese círculo vicioso no se dejaba de repetir, ya se estaba comenzando a agotar cada vez más- **Lo admito ustedes son rudos**-Pronuncio Sonic respirando agitadamente por el cansancio.

\- **¿****Ya terminaste? ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!** -Anunció el equidna sombrío mientras le propinaba un puñetazo de fuego directamente en el estomago, lanzándolo por los aires y dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo rocoso. Sonic se levantó adolorido con la mano en su estomago.

\- **¡A****hora es mi turno!** -Y así, el Zorrito sombrío con la utilización de sus dos colas envueltas en una energía oscura, lo golpeó por sorpresa en la espalda.

El erizo azul no dejaba de recibir ataque tras ataque uno detrás de otro sin dejarle mucho tiempo para esquivar o reaccionar, y para emporar las cosas cada golpe era más rápido y poderoso que el anterior, ni siquiera teniendo su velocidad podía cambiar las cosas. En un ágil y arriesgado movimiento de él al fin pudo esquivar uno de los ataques del Zorro oscuro y aprovecho ese punto ciego para atacarlo con su Spin Dash, pero fue en vano porque su ataque fue detenido por el equidna oscuro donde lo lanzó directamente hacia el suelo con gran fuerza, ocasionando un pequeño agujero y dejando a Sonic muy lastimado con grandes heridas en todo su cuerpo. Si no pensaba en una idea para salir de esa situación, estaría perdido y lo peor no podría rescatar a Amy.

Por otro lado, en la cima de la montaña la eriza rosa se despertaba algo confundida y adolorida pero también un poco mareada no lograba ver nada con claridad, su estado para ella era un total misterio, aun así solo pensaba en su amado erizo azul- **¿****Sonic... donde estas? por... favor ayúdame... No... Puedo... creer que tengas que pasar esto por mi culpa**-Sin su voluntad sus ojos jade se humedecieron soltando algunas lagrimas. Pero de un momento a otro, sintió una fuerte descarga el cual la hizo gritar de dolor- **¡****SONIC AYUDAME!**

El sonido retumbo en un eco en todo el lugar, llegando donde estaba nuestro héroe tratando de resistir los fuertes y numerosos ataques de esos impostores.

-**No te preocupes Amy, te prometo que te... salvare cueste lo que me cueste**-Dijo adolorido, pero decido a la vez, nunca fallaba sus promesas y hoy no sería ese día.

De inmediato los dos juntaron sus ataques para causarla un daño definitivo a Sonic, el cual no le dio tiempo de esquivar recibiéndolo de lleno y dejándolo casi inconsciente y con mas heridas en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo sangrando en varias partes y el sabor a hierro en su paladar no le importaban, ya que en su mente solo pensaba en esas palabras por parte de ella _"¡SONIC AYUDAME!"_Levantándose poco a poco con una sonrisa. Pero fue interrumpido por otro ataque combinado dejándolo caer varios metros de distancia de ellos.

-**Ya casi terminamos contigo, nuestro amo quedara complacido**-Dijo el zorrito negro sin emoción alguna.

-**No ****estés tan seguro... nunca me he rendido y no lo hare ahora...mucho menos cuando está en peligro alguien que me importa**-Pronunció decidido levantándose nuevamente.

\- **¡D****eja de hablar tonterías! nunca nos ganara y mucho menos a nuestro amo, este es tu final Sonic The Hedgehog**-Sentenció el equidna oscuro lanzándose para atacarlo, pero fue retenido con un escudo invisible que lo hizo retroceder- **¿****Qué es esto?**

-**Ya te lo dije nunca me rindo**-Dijo con una voz perturbante y profunda.

Esas palabras retomaban más y más fuerza, en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa que era rescatar a Amy. Su cuerpo se comenzó a poner de un color oscuro, un aura negra lo rodeaba completamente, ya no era ese erizo azul ahora era un erizo más oscuro y lleno de maldad. Era oficial, se había transformado en Dark Sonic, esa transformación oscura que solo la había utilizado una vez, la misma sensación que sintió con los Metarex hace algunos años por ver lastimado a Chris y a Cosmo muy asustada recorría todo su cuerpo. El simple hecho de pensar en Amy estuviera en peligro y no poder hacer nada para rescatarla despertó ese poder oscuro dentro de él como la última vez, pero ahora era diferente ya que ese odio e impotencia por la vida de su "amiga" lo había puesto más poderoso de lo que recordaba. Los dos oscuros ni se inmutaron por ese estado, rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque.

\- **¡****Ahora es mi turno de divertirme con ustedes inútiles**! -Exclamó Dark Sonic con su risa perturbadora.

-**N****i creas que hecho será suficiente**-Comentó el zorrito oscuro sin importancia.

Ambos realizaron un nuevo ataque, juntando sus manos en un combo de fuego y de oscuridad llamado _Flame Dark Atack,_ el ataque crecía envolviéndose en ellos y luego lanzándose a toda potencia hacia Dark Sonic, pero este el solo sonrió y detuvo el ataque con sus manos sin esfuerzo alguno de su parte.

-**U****stedes no aprenden inútiles inservibles, ese ataque no me harán ni un solo rasguño, solo son unos patéticos debiluchos que no saben ir al baño si no se lo ordenan**-Y con esa burla de superioridad, se lanzó a los aires dando un salto y enrollándose en bola para hacer su Dark Spin Dash, impactando con ellos fuertemente, el ataque fue potenciado con su energía oscura, los sirvientes no pudieron soportar toda esa energía haciéndolos desaparecer en un humo negro. Dark Sonic complacido por su victoria inevitable, descendió a tierra. -**E****sos estúpidos me hicieron perder demasiado tiempo aquí. No sé si Amy estará bien ¡Voy a destruir al infeliz que le haya hecho daño!**

Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió al camino hacia la montaña; Mientras se acercaba se iba tranquilizando tomando su color original y sin sus heridas anteriores-**_"O_****_tra vez esa transformación, creía que nunca me volvería a pasar, no quiero que eso me controle pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es rescatar a Amy y salir juntos de este lugar"_** -Pensó un poco preocupado.

Sonic avanzaba comenzando a subir la enorme montaña destruyendo todos los guardias con un solo ataque -ya que estos eran débiles- uno por uno sin un mayor esfuerzo. Hasta que al llegar a la cima de la montaña por donde logró ver a Amy atónito y muy sorprendido por su estado.

** . **

**.**


	4. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

.

Cuando Sonic por fin llegó donde Amy, lo que sus ojos color esmeralda vieron lo dejaba sorprendido; su cerebro trataba de de procesar rápidamente toda esa información recién recibida. Amy estaba acostada en una especie de altar encadenada a esta de pies y manos dejando heridas ensangrentadas y muy dolorosas, vestida con una ropa extraña, era de color blanco de dos partes, una pequeña blusa con una solo manga que se le veía la mitad del estomago, un pantalón corto del mismo color, sus brazos eran adornados con símbolos extraños en todo su cuerpo parecidos o de tipo egipcios. Ya saliendo de su Shock momentáneo, fue y se le acercó como un rayo.

— ¡Amy! ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió alarmado y preocupado a la vez.

—Sonic... M-me alegra que estés bien—Pronunció Amy con una mirada perdida y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro pálido.

—No te preocupes, Amy te sacare de aquí, te lo prometo...—Musitó con una sonrisa confiada, pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones, lentamente se acercaba a las cadenas de sus manos, pero él simple tacto hacía que ella gimiera un poco de dolor, por esa razón quitaba rápidamente sus manos, entonces pensó mejor en levantarla tomándola de las caderas, aunque verla con esa blusa Semi-desnuda lo sonrojaba un poco. Ya con la idea bien clara comenzó a situar sus manos para levantarla, sin embargo tan solo estar a centímetros del contacto recibió de la nada un rayo de color negro casi morado alejándolo unos metros de Amy.

— ¡SONIC! —gritó Amy preocupada, a pesar de estar adolorida y de rodillas levantó su mano a la dirección donde había caído el mencionado.

— Amy estoy bien, ¿pero qué habrá sido eso? — Cuestionó sobándose la cabeza y levantándose del duro suelo.

Entonces desde las sombras, salió un erizo de color negro con gris con una capa negra y ropas egipcias de color morado intenso, en sus brazos llevaba símbolos parecidos a los de Amy, pero estos eran de color gris, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y sin pupila, sus sonrisa era arrogante y de superioridad, pero sobre todo irradiaba un aura negativa que ponía automáticamente tenso el ambiente.

—Eso se le atribuye a tu servidor.

— ¡¿A SI?! — Inquirió serio e impaciente levantando una ceja— ¿Y se puede saber cómo te llamas y por qué razón tienes así a Amy? —Sonic estaba a punto de perder la cordura, porque quería golpearlo por muchas cosas, no obstante estaba nervioso, la energía negativa que el extraño Zoomorfo irradiaba le decía que no era de confianza y sobretodo muy peligroso, tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

—Mi nombre es Drow The King—Se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de sonreír sínicamente—Y la pregunta mi querido amigo ¿que tú haces en este lugar sagrado? —Cuestiono directo mirándolo fijamente con mucha superioridad, ambas miradas chocaban entre sí como si fueran dioses colisionando y alardeando la grandeza del otro.

—Es una larga historia —Dijo Sonic sencillamente suspirando, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones—Pero lo más importante es que vine a rescatar a Amy—Nuevamente posicionó su mirada esmeralda con el extraño Zoomorfo de manera desafiante.

— ¿No sé de qué hablas? — Comentó Drow sarcásticamente— Yo no conozco a ninguna Amy esa chica es mi prometida Sondey, la he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Estás loco amigo, ella es Amy y la voy a recuperar de ti, pero sobre todo hacerte pagar por hacerle daño—Culminó Sonic, no sabía si se estaba haciendo el loco o simplemente estaba confundido, pero de todas maneras, su único objetivo era rescatar a Amy de ese lugar, se puso en posición de ataque y luego utilizó su Spin Atack contra Drow, pero sorpresivamente él lo esquivó con mucha facilidad.

—Ten cuidado Sonic, él es muy fuerte, no quiero que te haga daño—Dijo Amy preocupada, estaba consciente que Sonic era muy rápido y esquivar ese ataque no era normal, las cosas estaban empeorando para ambos, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

—No te preocupes Amy, estaré bien ya sabes soy Sonic the hedgehog—Igual de sorprendido Sonic se las arreglo para recomponerse y contestarle a su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa confiada, levantando su pulgar y guiñándole un ojo; algo muy típico de su personalidad heroica.

—Sonic the hedgehog...— Murmuró pensativo Drow mas para sí mismo, las cosas iban tomando forma lentamente , por lo que tendría que seguir con sus planes—No me importas quien seas, pero no te dejare que interfieras en la ceremonia—Con esa declaración , Drow se dirigió a atacar a Sonic , pero como todos sabemos nuestro héroe era demasiado rápido para él extraño , por lo que Sonic aprovechó un punto ciego para atacarlo con una fuerte patada, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ,Drow esquivó el ataque para luego repetirlo exactamente igual hacia Sonic, impactando fuertemente con él y arrojándolo hacia una pared quedando levemente incrustada en ella.

Sonic sorprendido y confundido salió de los escombros para caer de pie con agilidad— ¿Como hiciste eso?

El erizo gris soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar, poniendo rápidamente en alerta a Sonic y a Amy quien no dejaba de observar todo con las dos manos en la boca y ojos bien abiertos por la impresión—Yo soy Drow The King yo tengo el poder de imitar poderes y habilidades de mis enemigos.

— ¡Ha! ¿Entonces eres una especia de camaleón? —Con la misma actitud arrogante, Sonic contraatacó con sus palabras de la misma manera, burlándose de su rival/enemigo.

— ¿No sé qué te parece tan gracioso? —La sonrisa de superiora, desapareció inmediatamente tras oír la burla de Sonic, su paciencia se estaba agotando por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—Nada, nada—Sonic rodo los ojos divertido—Bien ¿en donde nos quedamos?—Con esa misma confianza se dirigió en un ataque, pero esta vez mas rápido que el anterior, lo cual con un salto para después enrollarse en una bola y hacer su Spin Atack logró golpearlo afín, directamente en el estomago, alejándolo y dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo adolorido por el ataque anterior. Ahora él que sonreía arrogante era Sonic; las cartas se voltearon para el erizo azulado.

—Tú no sabes ¡nada! —Con mucha ira y apretando los dientes se puso de pie lentamente para dedicarle una mirada de odio al erizo azulado—Y tu peor error es...—Su puño fue rodeado con un aura negra bien amenazante— ¡Subestimar mi poder! —Todo fue tan rápido, que ni él siendo el mismísimo Sonic, el ser viviente más rápido del mundo, pudo esquivar el ataque propinado por Drow justamente en su rostro , haciéndole sangrar la nariz y luego su brazo derecho por otro ataque sorpresivo, ya cuando pudo reaccionar sintió de lleno todo ese dolor, apretando los dientes para hacerse el fuerte.

La eriza rosada estaba a punto del llanto, no aguantaba más esa situación de preocupación , nadie además de Shadow había dejado tan gravemente a Sonic solo por un simple ataque y eso que fue cuando estaban en Westopolis en una invasión de alienígenas conocidos como Black Arms—¡SONIC NOOO! —Sintió una gran energía proveniente de su interior, posteriormente sus marcas egipcias comenzaron a brillar.

Su antigua sonrisa arrogante y superior volvió a adornar su rostro sombrío, no se había dado cuenta del estado de Amy, por lo que decidido a darle el golpe de gracia al erizo azulado, esta vez sus dos puños enguantados fueron rodeados por esa aura negra y poderosa, lentamente se acercaba burlándose de Sonic, y a este se le acababan las ideas ya que el dolor no lo dejaba moverse del lugar o quizás la impotencia y/o enojo.

Amy se sentía rara, con una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo que la hacía sentir poderosa; aunque no lo suficiente para romper las cadenas del altar, mas sin embargo eso no le importo en lo absoluto— ¡Aléjate de Sonic ahora mismo! —Con voz firme y autoritaria dirigió sus dos manos hacia Drow haciendo que una especie de luz rosa lo tomara y lanzara con brusquedad hacia la pared dejándolo pegado e inhabilitado temporalmente, no solo eso, sino que esa misma luz rosa rodeó a Sonic y le comenzaron a curar sus heridas anteriores.

—Gracias Amy —Agradeció Sonic confundido pero sonriéndole, sentía una especie de calor y calidez que lo rodeaba —Aunque ¿cómo es que haces esto? —Ella simplemente lo miro desconcertada, no sabía que contestarle porque no tenía la mas mínima idea que era lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos el cómo.

Sonic ya estaba casi totalmente curado, no obstante Drow estaba enfadado aunque a la vez complaciente por los resultados, se envolvió en un aura negra y se despegó de la pared—Ya es suficiente—En un parpadeo se teletransportó dejando un polvo morado por detrás, para luego aparecer atrás de Amy propinándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándola automáticamente inconsciente recostado en el altar; sus marcas dejaron de brillar.

— ¡AMY! —Vociferó Sonic enojado y preocupado , luego fue corriendo directamente hacia Drow para darle una fuerte patada y mas por lo que le había hecho a ella, pero Drow detuvo el puño de Sonic en pleno aire para luego lanzarlo con fuerza y brusquedad hacia la pared dejándolo incrustado. Por inercia él erizo azulado cayó al suelo con varios escombros encima.

—No entiendo porque no te rindes—Drow ya se estaba aburriendo de Sonic, lo creía mayor amenaza—Aun no puedo comprender, ¿como pudiste como mis caballeros más poderosos?

Sonic se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, luego se limpio el polvo y escombros, miró a Drow fijamente con su típica sonrisa confiada— Cuando uno quiere a alguien, hace hasta lo imposible— Sin su voluntad se sonrojó al recordar esas palabras de Amy, tal vez subestima mucho esa palabra. Rápidamente se recompuso y se pone en poción de ataque.

—Sabias palabras dichas por alguien como tú—Drow volvió a reírse a carcajadas, todo le resultaba tan gracioso e irónico— ¿En verdad crees que todo lo que ha pasado es accidente? —Menciono acercándose lentamente a Sonic.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sonic parpadeo un par de veces sin entender nada, apretó mas fuerte los puños manteniendo la misma posición de ataque.

—Te he estado observando a ti y a mi reina, he visto como la evitas y no correspondes sus sentimientos, es más, te haces llamar héroe Sonic the hedgehog, pero no sabes apreciar algo tan valioso y aun así estas aquí tratando de enfrentarme sabiendo que no te importa mi reina ,eres tan patético.

— ¿A sí que fuiste tú quien abrió esa grieta?

—Efectivamente mí que querido héroe—Drow estaba jugando bien sus cartas, y lo mejo ya faltaba pronto para la verdad— ¿O no se te hace coincidencia que al golpear esa pequeña grieta se abriera un cráter tan profundo? pensé que eras más inteligente, pero ya veo que me equivoque.

—Entonces si es así ¿estás consciente de que esta chica es Amy y no la chica que dices? —El corazón de Sonic latía con fuerza, un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación abordaba su cuerpo, como si algo grave estuviera a punto de pasar.

—Sí y no, esa chica es más bien una reencarnación de mi preciada Sondey, donde la he estado esperando su regreso.

¿Acaso el mismo se estaba contradiciendo? , Sonic la verdad no se confundía cada vez mas—Entonces ¿me estas queriendo decir que esa chica está muerta?

— ¡EXACTAMENTE! —Drow levantó ambas manos al aire con una enorme sonrisa de maldad pura— Es más yo mismo la mate hahahahaha.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! —Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron como platos por tal grande asombro— ¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso a la persona que más querías?

—Muy sencillo ¡POR EL PODER! ¿Ves este poder que tengo? era de ella, este único y maravilloso poder que fue combinado con mi oscuridad. —Ya con sus aclaraciones terminadas, volvió a envolver sus manos en oscuridad y rápidamente se acercó a Sonic para darle otro golpe.

— ¡Estás loco amigo! no dejare que le hagas daño Amy, no te lo permitiré—Sentenció Sonic apenas esquivando su ataque en un salto, para luego aterrizar 2 metros hacia atrás—Pero lo que no entiendo, es que Amy no tiene esos poderes solo tiene un martillo gigante, el cual golpea muy fuerte si la heces enojar.

—No solo es su poder es su esencia, es la misma que Sondey aunque no tenga grandes poderes pero si puedo aumentar los que ya tengo y aumentar mi existencia hahahahaha—Él volvió a lanzarles ataques a Sonic, tantos patadas como puños envueltos con esa energía negativa, trataban de darle al erizo azul, pero este seguía esquivando sus ataques con esfuerzo. Ya cansado cambia de estrategia—Ya es suficiente de tu insolencia—Y así con un aura negra capturó a Sonic y lo lanzó fuera de la montaña.

— ¡Ohhhhh! —Sonic caía al fondo de la montaña, pero él con un giro envolviéndose en una bola para luego terminar de caer con agilidad como el estilo gato— ¡Uf! Eso es estuvo cera—ÉL suspiró y calmó su respiración por la adrenalina anterior— ¡OYE ESO ES TODO!

Drow salió de la montaña se dirigió a donde había caído Sonic segundos atrás, y aunque debería de estar furioso por no poder acabar con la vida de Sonic , más bien estaba feliz , sonriendo de sobremanera—Vaya vaya— aplaudió de manera burlesca—Parece que en verdad vales la pena, para enseñarte el poder que he estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo—Dejando a Sonic en posición de ataque comienza a transformase , el aura negra que antes emanaba siendo tan reducida ,creció repentinamente cubriendo todo su cuerpo ,sus ojos blancos cambiaron a rojos intenso , su estatura cambió a un metro extra junto a sus prendas egipcias y por ultimo sus púas grises eran largas y filosas. Sonic sorprendido, pudo notar como todo el lugar se estremecía, a su alrededor varias rocas y piedras pequeñas flotaban en el aire por tan magnífico y malvado poder despertado—Ya es la hora.

Totalmente transformado el nuevo cuerpo de Drow más bien Drow-Dark, levantó una enorme roca con su aura negra y se la lanzó a Sonic. El erizo azulado iba a esquivarlo, sin embargo, con su otra mano, usó el mismo poder y lo capturó para que así pueda recibir el ataque directo de la enorme roca. Sin poder liberarse Sonic quedó enterrado en el suelo sin poder salir, el ataque lo había dejado débil, no solo eso, sino que la roca descendía lentamente mas y mas como si fuera una trampa mortal o peor aún, un juego sádico para aplastarlo completamente y morir de manera cruel y dolorosa; sobre todo sin escapatoria.

— ¿Ahora como salgo de esta? —A Sonic se les acaban las posibilidades de salir de esa, ni siquiera con sus más poderosos ataques lograba detener esa roca.

Drow-Dark se reía desenfrenadamente, podía sentir los intentos inútiles del erizo azulado para romper la roca, pero con más fuerza la hizo descender más rápido; dejando a Sonic sin ya casi no poder aguantar el peso ejercido por la enorme roca, él ya sostenía como podía con sus brazos delgados. A veces deseaba tener la súper fuerza de Shadow o simplemente la psicoquinesia de Silver.

—T-Tengo...que r-resistir Amy... me necesita no puedo rendirme ahora—Sonic apretaba los dientes, y sudaba como nunca en su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido un brillo intenso de color dorado lo rodeo convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en Súper Sonic; algo bastante conveniente pare él. Asique con sus nuevos poderes desintegró la roca en un brillo del mismo color, haciendo que Drow-Dark dejara de disfrutar su sufrimiento y supuesto final.

—No sé cómo, pero no importa ahora es todo o nada, espero que estés listo para esto—De nuevo las cartas se voltearon para el erizo ahora dorado.

—Estoy listo, prepárate para ser destruido—Furioso, escupió sus palabras en forma de reto y desafío, luego se preparó para su siguiente ataque.

. 

.


	5. ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Tendrás pelea!

** . **

El súper erizo se puso justo delante del ser oscuro, a algunos pocos metros de distancia, dispuesto atacarlo, pero solo se quedaba ahí analizándolo con la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír con confianza y seguridad, después de todo, era Súper Sonic, y estando en esa transformación era prácticamente invencible, pregúntenle a Perfect Chaos, Biolizard o tal vez a Dark Gaia, ¡a no! ¿Verdad que no pueden? Ya que pasaron a la historia, siendo todos esos vencidos por él, aunque tuvo un poco de ayuda con Shadow con uno de ellos.

—**A****hora sí, creo que estamos mano a mano.**

—**N****o lo creo aun, te falta mucho, no te ilusiones**—Y así, Drow-Dark con la utilización de su poder oscuro, levantó varias rocas gigantes para luego lanzarlas al súper erizo.

—**N****ada mal, pero no es suficiente**—Él sonrió y puso sus manos en forma de cruz formando así un escudo de luz desintegrando todas las rocas sin esfuerzo aparente— **¿S****i eso es todo? ¡Ahora es mi turno!** —Sentenció dirigiéndose donde su rival con la utilización de su Súper Spin Atack, impactándole y luego dejándolo caer desde lo alto hacia el duro suelo rocoso formando un pequeño cráter por tan fuerte impacto.

— **¡****Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!**—Enojado con el ceño fruncido y con una venita a punto de explotar de la rabia, se levantó de inmediato recuperando su antigua altura para luego con su puño rodeado de oscuridad, lo golpeó fuertemente haciéndolo caer hacia el suelo formando otro cráter en la tierra.

— **¡AU****CH!** —Se quejo de dolor tocando su cabeza—**E****so sí que dolió, ahora veraz**—Se puso de pie en un parpadeo para luego estar ya en los cielos dispuesto a contraatacar, pero por más que lo buscaba minuciosamente con la mirada no lograba encontrarlo— **¿D****onde estas, no me digas que tienes mido?**

De repente sintió alguien detrás de él por inercia e instinto se volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde, Drow-Dark lo tenía atrapado en una especie de campo de fuerza de oscuridad—** ¿Q****ue tal una pequeña prueba? ahora veremos qué tan fuerte eres, veras tus mayores temores ,tus peores recuerdos, tus miedo te consumirán y te destruirán. Cuando termine contigo terminare mi asunto pendiente Hahahahahahaha.**

** _-.-.-En el campo de fuerza de oscuridad-.-._ **

—** ¿****Pero qué es esto?** —se preguntó Sonic viendo alrededor, siendo por dentro un lugar casi oscuro, con unas paredes moradas que se movían en forma de neblina —** ¡T****engo que darme prisa y salir de aquí!**—Confundido y decidido, comenzó a golpear las paredes con puños y patadas, pero no daban ningún resultado—** ¡****Arg!**** Esto es inútil, muy bien Sonic no pierdas la calma.**

Sonic trataba de tranquilizarse para idear un plan de cómo salir de ahí, pero se percató que el campo de fuerza comenzaba a cambiar de forma, todo pasando a gran velocidad. Lo siguiente que el erizo dorado vio fue un extraño paisaje mientras flotaba en el aire como si fuera un fantasma. Pasaban muchos recuerdos de algunas de sus aventuras, otros de las situaciones que pasaba con Amy como lo perseguía, también de la manera que se enojaba y que nunca se rendía ,cada vez que lo perseguía eso le hacía que le pasara un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero eso no duro mucho.

— **¡E****sto no puede ser posible! ¿Cómo puedo verme a mí mismo?**

Sonic presenció como los escenarios volvían a cambiar, pero esta vez era diferente se sentía tenso, aunque era un lindo paisaje. Los engranajes en su cabeza armo las piezas, y como una punzada en su corazón, poniéndolo un poco perturbado y donde un frio recorrió toda su espina vertebral, lo que le generaba un pequeño escalofrió.

—**Un momento, yo recuerdo esto, no puede ser ese día...**

Sin lugar a dudas era unos de los recuerdos que más le remordía la conciencia y que casi no se perdonaba, ese día agradeció al Dios Chaos y sobretodo tener mucha pero mucha suerte.

**.**

**.**


End file.
